


a life in the sun

by Queen_of_Moons67



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Ling narrowed his eyes at the tall, silver-haired man kneeling next to Ed. He had been willing to ignore him throughout the Promised Day for the sake of—well, everything—but now it was over. Greed was gone. Fu was gone. But Ed was here, and Ling wasn’t about to watch him disappear again.It took him ten seconds to march over, but just one to grip the stranger’s shoulder in a tight, pinching grip.





	a life in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic and Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052627) by [Preelikeswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/pseuds/Preelikeswriting). 

> This is based in the far future of Preelikeswriting’s epic “Through the Gate” series on AO3 (please read if you haven’t already! you won’t regret it). Ed accidentally ends up in the Harry Potter world and goes through a lot of things, but one of the end results is me shipping him with Draco. And of course i had to make it more complicated and add Ling to the mix. So here we are, with a small pre-OT3 fic.
> 
> (There's also a small headcanons post on my tumblr, which you can find here if you want to read it: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/186878683652/ed-draco-ling-headcanons.)

Ling narrowed his eyes at the tall, silver-haired man kneeling next to Ed. He had been willing to ignore him throughout the Promised Day for the sake of—well, everything—but now it was over. Greed was gone. Fu was gone. But Ed was _here_, and Ling wasn’t about to watch him disappear again.

It took him ten seconds to march over, but just one to grip the stranger’s shoulder in a tight, pinching grip.

The stranger looked up, blue eyes narrowed, and stood up to face him. He didn’t step away from Ed, though—instead, as Ling’s hand fell from his shoulder, he placed his own hand on Ed’s shoulder. He didn’t squeeze it, just… set it there. Resting.

“I am Ling Yao, son of the Xing Emperor,” Ling announced, tone as cutting as he could make it. “And you are?”

The stranger cocked a perfectly groomed, silver eyebrow. “I’m Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family.” There was no haughtiness in his tone, but Ling heard it anyway. Electing to ignore it, he turned from Malfoy to Ed.

“Ed?” he asked. He knelt next to him—exactly where Malfoy had been just minutes prior—and rested his own hand on Ed’s. “Ed, are you ok?”

The golden-eyed boy finally raised his head, and Ling’s heart skipped a beat. Ed’s eyes were red-rimmed, and the reason he hadn’t looked up before was clear.

“Ed?” he asked again anyway.

“He doesn’t—” Malfoy started, only for Ed to interrupt.

“It’s ok, Draco. This is Ling.” His mouth tilted up slightly at one end in what could almost be called a smile. “He’s a friend.”

“Ah,” Dra—Malfoy said. “Well then, Ling. We were about to find some food. Would you care to join us?”

Ling wanted to say yes, he really did. Especially with this Malfoy person still hanging around. But… finally taking his eyes off Ed and taking in the destruction all around them—looking at Lan Fan and Mei—he shook his head. “I’m needed here. But you two should go. Find Al. Take care of yourselves, and all.”

A hand brushed his shoulder. “Ling—” Ed said.

The prince looked back and smiled, his eyes crinkling. “I mean it, Ed. You just got home, and got vaulted right back into all of this. I bet you’re tired.”

“I’m_ tired_?!” Ed spit. His face went through half a dozen emotions in a split second before settling on furious. “_Ling—_”

“Ed,” Malfoy interrupted, hand on the blonde’s shoulder. That was happening a lot, apparently. Hands on shoulders. Contact as a way of speaking. “He’s right. We haven’t eaten since yesterday; we’re no use to anyone right now. So let’s get some food, and then we can help, ok?”

Ed narrowed his eyes, no longer appearing sad now that anger had taken over. “We’ll be back,” he threatened, shoving his pointer finger in Ling’s face.

“I know you will,” he replied, relaxing now that his friend was taken care of. “Bring me some food, ok?”

“You bring yourself—!” Whatever nonsense Ed had been about to spout faded as Malfoy dragged him away, arm looped around his shoulder. The boy had at least a good ten inches on the golden-blonde, so it wasn’t much of an issue for him. Almost comical, really. Ling definitely didn’t want to try it himself.

Planting himself firmly in denial, because nothing good could ever come from crushing after Edward Elric, Ling turned around to try and find Mustang.

* * *

“So…” Draco drawled, releasing Ed once he was sure the other boy wouldn’t run. “Ling Yao, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ed grouched. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Draco generously didn’t tell him it made him even shorter.

“He’s handsome. Cute. That hairstyle of his—”

“Do you want to date him or something?”

Draco swallowed reflexively in surprise, then coughed when it made him choke. “What are you talking about?”

Ed jogged a half-step forward before turning around to walk backwards, eyebrow perfectly cocked at him. Draco should never have taught him how to do that; it gave him too much power. “‘Handsome’? ‘Cute’?” And then, in a poor attempt at mimicking Draco’s voice, “‘That hairstyle of his!’ What were you gonna say?”

“If you wanted to know,” Draco said, narrowing his eyes. Ed missed a step, but jumped and pretended he hadn’t.

“Yes?”

“If you wanted to know, you shouldn’t have interrupted me.” Ed hissed, and Draco accepted the pause to build tension. Then—“Are you sure _you _don’t want to date him?”

Ed spluttered and almost walked into a lamppost. Draco smirked and reached out, snagging the front of his shirt to pull him to the side of it.

“That’s what I thought.”

He ignored how his heart thudded in his chest, hard and painful and aching. In the years they had known each other, he had hurt Ed more times than he could count. They would never have a chance. Nothing good could ever come from having a crush on Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
